It's just me and the world who have to die
by PySchO-KitTy
Summary: Raven has been dreaming of hell and being tortured by her father but all of a sudden the titians start breaking apart and romance will come between RavinRobin and Beast BoyTerra (THIS IS MY FIRST TT FIC SO NO FLAMES)
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my very first Teen Titian fic. So if I suck don't blame me, I'll get better someday. And I don't own the show or any of the characters now enjoy the fic.

* * *

Raven's mind: (Raven and Robin are running from a monster)  
  
Raven: Robin what the hell are we running from!  
  
Robin: I don't know but it got Cyborg, BB, and Starfire!  
  
The monster started to stop and let out a big roar in defeat and despair, Robin and Raven looked back and slipped and fell in a gooey swamp like figure. And out came bugs eating there flesh. And so Raven tore off her left arm and took off her cape to clean off Robin.  
  
Robin looked at Raven felling pity about her arm and blood dripping fast and so Robin took off his cape to slow down the bleeding, and he help her climb the tallest tree in the center of the dead forest. And seeing her beauty (not looking at her arm) in the cold wind, seeing how her body structure was and man she looked good!!!  
  
He looked at her once more,  
  
Inside Robin's mind: she looks better like this, without her cape and all this time I thought Starfire's breast were bigger. And he looked at her more passionately, and he so wanted to kiss her and claim her as his own so he started to vision her and him together and saw that they were an awesome couple.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER:  
  
Raven: Robin (whisper)  
  
Robin: (no answer)  
  
Raven looked back and saw that he was dead and his bones hanging upon the huge branch.  
  
Raven: No!! It can't no!!  
  
And then Raven looked down and saw demons dancing around the tree chanting a chant and fourth blood soaked the tree she looked out in the distance and saw her mother being tortured and she looked up a mountain and saw a bright light (HEAVAN) and looked down back at the demons.  
  
Climbing up on the tree pulling Robin's dead body to the ground and reaching for her, Raven looked at the distance and saw fire and explosions, people crying out Gods name and in between her mother was Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and plus her beloved Robin, being tortured to death but death never seeked them.  
  
Raven couldn't take the pain and chanted her magic words (sorry I forgot how to spell it) and forced the demons to fly away.  
  
Raven's father came forth and threatened if she would lose this battle her friends would be his forever, and so they fought a mighty long battle but when Raven was off guard her father struck her with one of his beam from his eyes and Raven fell to the floor and started to die a slow death  
  
Raven: No, God please!!!!!!  
  
Raven's room: Raven gasped and felt her face and it was hot and sweaty and her blanket clinked to her body and then a knock on the door it was ROBIN!!!!!

* * *

Be nice and no flames if I sucked and please leave me a review 


	2. Love is not a matter to the dead world

Love is not a mater to the dead world,  
  
Hey I got some reviews and I decided to continue, and again I have to say I don't own any of the characters or the show alright, now enjoy the fic.  
  
Raven couldn't help thinking of her dream; she closed her eyes not wishing to se the ceiling as she lay down.  
  
She kept on hearing Robin's knocking on the door over and over the young leader was to stubborn to go away till he finally said "Raven can I come in?"  
  
But before Raven could say a word Robin barged in causing her to slightly jump "you missed breakfast" he said pissed off and slightly annoying.  
  
"What a pity to miss tofu eggs" Raven said in her monotone voice and rolled over not wanting to see Robin at the moment.  
  
Robin had enough with this attitude so he turned around and said "You know Raven.................................................Never mine!!!!" and the young boy wonder left.  
  
Seeing that Robin actually cared made her feel weird in her stomach she whispered "Robin cares?"  
  
Then something went through her she looked down and saw nothing going through her, trying not to scream.  
  
She shut her eyes and she couldn't feel her fingers, her throat squeezed shut as she her breaths became short and quickened as she struggled to breathe. With a painful gasp she bit her crackling lip and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.  
  
She couldn't take it so she bit her lip harder and more metallic blood filled in her mouth.  
  
Her head hurt as she swallowed her blood and her body felt cold yet on fire, this pain felt so familiar. Raven opened her eyes seeing that the room was spinning but she got nowhere she felt if I would have died anytime no one would care.  
  
She shut that thought and wished Robin would have stayed she felt cold streams down her cheek.  
  
The Titian Tower started to break and the first thing Robin though was Raven, he ran to her room and kicked the door open and saw her stuff flying everywhere and Raven floating in the center.  
  
He could here her calling his name over and over, Robin jumped and ran through Raven's stuff and he finally reached her.  
  
He jumped on top of her to bring her to the floor and he saw her crying for the first time he picked her up and laid her head on his chest and rocked with her and he said over and over "I'm here Rae it's going to be okay"  
  
Remember no flames I don't like them but anyhow please leave me a review and I need at least 7 reviews to continue bye for now!!!!!!! 


End file.
